A fading light
by Hinaya-chan
Summary: AU, Kuro et Fye enfants. "Dis Kuro-chan, tu crois que je vais monter au ciel ?" Deathfic, désolée d'avance à ceux et celles que ça va déprimer. Un peu long pour un OS, mais je ne pouvais pas découper en chapitres trop courts


**Résumé : Une fic triste comme ça, ça fait un moment que je n'en avais pas publié. Kurogane et Fye sont à nouveau enfants. Le grand-père de Kurogane est malade et c'est au cours d'une de ses visites qu'il va faire la connaissance de Fye. Deathfic, AU.**

**Passé un certain moment, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire et j'ai aussi eu énormément de mal à la finir, j'ai mis un temps fou à trouver les mots. Ca ne rend pas exactement comme je le voulais, mais bon, c'est au plus près… Mine de rien, c'est très dur de se mettre dans la peau de Kurogane enfant…**

**Si jamais il y a des choses qui vous paraissent bizarres, n'hésitez pas ! **

**Disclaimer : Tout m'appartient sauf ce que je voudrais avoir : les personnages ^^ (on ne remerciera jamais assez les Clamp)**

**oooOOOooo**

Kurogane n'aimait pas cet hôpital. Il était trop grand, trop plein de grandes personnes malades… Et, pour ne rien arranger, ses parents lui avaient demandé de les attendre devant la porte de la chambre de son grand-père malade. Il devaient « parler ». Son papa et sa maman lui avaient expliqué que son grand-père allait bientôt « monter au ciel », bien qu'il ignora les implications exactes de cette expression. Le petit garçon soupira. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils étaient dans la chambre à parler. Où peut-être trouvait-il le temps long parce qu'il s'ennuyait ? Il soupira à nouveau et une idée se fit jour dans son esprit. Peut-être qu'il pourrait aller se promener un peu dans les couloirs. Pas trop loin, sinon sa maman se mettrait en colère. Et c'était quelque chose quand elle était en colère sa maman. Mais oui, peut-être qu'il pourrait…

La curiosité prit le pas sur l'obéissance et Kurogane plaqua son oreille contre la porte de la chambre. Un bruit de voix étouffé se faisait entendre et il comprit que la discussion n'était pas terminée. Tant mieux ! Rassuré, il partit courageusement à la découverte du couloir. Beaucoup de portes étaient fermées, mais certaines restaient entrouvertes, offrant à Kurogane la vision de familles penchées sur le lit d'une personne aimée, lui prodiguant encouragements et conseils. Embarrassé, le garçon détournait les yeux à chaque fois. Il avait l'impression de pénétrer dans l'intimité des gens sans y avoir été invité et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Il arriva bientôt au bout du couloir et fut déçu de constater qu'au final, il ne s'ennuyait pas forcément moins en se promenant. Il fit demi-tour et s'apprêta à repartir quand il avisa une porte, restée suffisamment ouverte pour lui permettre de voir à l'intérieur. Il se demanda qui pouvait bien occuper une chambre aussi à l'écart des autres et se rapprocha discrètement.

A travers l'embrasure de la porte, il aperçut alors un petit garçon blond, endormi, qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge que lui. Beaucoup de tuyaux partaient de divers endroits de son corps, comme pour son grand-père. Intrigué, Kurogane entra doucement et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre. Sans faire de bruit, il s'approcha du lit et observa le petit garçon. Il avait le visage le plus beau et le plus étrange qu'il avait jamais vu.

D'abord, même s'il avait les yeux fermés, Kurogane remarqua qu'il n'avait pas les yeux bridés comme lui. Ensuite, sa peau était plus pâle que la sienne et ses cheveux, très fins, étaient d'un blond très clair, presque blanc. Ils s'étalaient autour de lui telle une auréole. Fasciné, Kurogane ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de lui et il avança la main pour toucher ses cheveux. Mais au moment où sa main s'approchait de lui, le petit garçon blond ouvrit brusquement les yeux et eut un petit cri effrayé. Kurogane recula, effrayé lui aussi et écarquilla soudain les yeux, osant à peine croire à ce qu'il voyait. En face de lui, le petit garçon avait les yeux d'un bleu intense. Kurogane n'avait jamais vu d'yeux bleus. Ici au Japon, tout le monde avait les yeux noirs ou marrons. Lui-même avait les yeux d'un rouge soutenu, mais il avait toujours considéré cela comme normal. Mais des yeux bleus comme ça… Oui, ça, c'était vraiment bizarre…

- Qui tu es ? lui demanda le blond d'une toute petite voix.

- Euh… Je m'appelle Kurogane… Je suis désolé. Je voulais pas t'embêter.

- Tu m'embêtes pas Kuro-chan, lui dit le petit garçon en souriant.

- C'est Kurogane mon nom…

- C'est trop long. Moi, je suis Fye.

Kurogane releva les yeux. Fye souriait, comme si sa venue était le plus beau cadeau du monde. Sa beauté était proprement irréelle.

- Dis, tu es un ange ? demanda Kurogane.

- Quoi ?

- Ben ils sont comme toi les anges. Les cheveux dorés, les yeux bleus. Et ils sont beaux comme toi… acheva-t-il en rougissant.

Un éclat de rire cristallin acheva de gêner Kurogane. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il riait d'abord ?

- Je ne suis pas un ange, dit-il enfin. Ça n'existe pas les anges.

- Je te crois pas… rétorqua Kurogane. Tu veux pas me le dire parce que tu me connais pas.

- Ça a des ailes les anges. J'ai pas d'ailes moi ! affirma Fye en se tortillant pour montrer son dos. Et puis ça a des auréoles. J'en ai pas non plus tu vois.

- Les ailes, t'en auras quand tu seras plus grand. Et puis quand tu dors, tes cheveux, on dirait une auréole.

- C'est pas mes vrais cheveux, regarde.

Sous le regard horrifié de Kurogane, Fye tira sur ses cheveux qui se détachèrent tout seuls, révélant un crâne aussi chauve que celui de son grand-père. Pendant un instant, il se demanda s'il devait s'enfuir en courant ou non. Mais la douleur qui passa dans les yeux de Fye à sa réaction l'incita à rester.

- Pourquoi…. pourquoi tu peux les enlever comme ça ? balbutia-t-il.

- Ça s'appelle une « perruque » on m'a dit.

- Mais pourquoi tu dois mettre ça ? insista Kurogane.

- C'est à cause de mes médicaments, précisa Fye. Les docteurs me font des piqûres et ça fait tomber mes cheveux. Mais j'ai demandé que ma perruque soit pareille que mes vrais cheveux, alors quand je la mets, je suis comme avant !

Le ton joyeux qu'il avait employé donna à Kurogane une envie subite de pleurer, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi.

- Dis Fye… osa-t-il à voix basse.

- Hmm ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Fye fixa Kurogane sans ciller et le petit garçon espéra qu'il n'avait pas entendu la peur dans sa voix. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut interminable, Fye haussa les épaules.

- Je sais pas trop en fait. Une maladie du sang. Le docteur a essayé de m'expliquer, mais c'est trop compliqué, c'est des trucs de grandes personnes tu sais. Et toi, pourquoi t'es là ?

- Je suis pas malade, répondit Kurogane. Je suis venu avec mes parents voir mon grand-père. Il est aussi dans ce couloir.

- Pourquoi t'es tout seul ?

- Mon papa et ma maman voulaient discuter tout seuls avec mon grand-père, alors comme je m'ennuyais, je suis allé me promener. Et toi tes parents, ils sont pas là ?

- Ils travaillent. Ils peuvent venir que le soir avec mon frère.

- Tu as un frère ?

- Oui un frère jumeau. Ill est exactement comme moi. Il s'appelle Yui. Tu as un frère toi ?

- Non. Je suis tout seul avec mes parents.

- Oh… C'est dommage.

Kurogane haussa les épaules. Il n'avait jamais eu de petit frère, ça ne pouvait pas lui manquer. Il remarqua que Fye s'était recouché et avait fermé les yeux, visiblement épuisé. Une grimace de douleur passa sur son visage.

- Fye, ça va ? demanda Kurogane, inquiet.

- Je suis fatigué… souffla-t-il. Et j'ai mal au dos.

- C'est tes ailes qui poussent ça, affirma le brun.

Mais Fye secoua faiblement la tête.

- J'ai pas d'ailes Kuro-chan.

- Tu vas en avoir bientôt, tu verras. T'es un ange je te dis.

Au moment où Fye allait répondre, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et Kurogane blêmit en reconnaissant ses parents. Sa mère se précipita vers lui et le serra violemment dans ses bras.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça Kurogane ! le gronda-t-elle. Nous t'avons cherché partout ! Tu imagines à quel point tu nous a fait peur ? s'écria-t-elle en le secouant par les épaules.

- Désolé m'man… J'étais avec Fye. J'avais oublié…

Le regard de la mère de Kurogane se posa alors sur le petit garçon allongé dans le lit et son visage prit une expression bizarre. Elle tourna vers son mari des yeux douloureux. Fye les observait, les yeux à demi-clos.

- Madame… Vous laisserez Kuro-chan revenir hein ? S'il vous plaît…

A nouveau, Madame Suwa tourna la tête vers son mari et Kurogane vit sans comprendre ses yeux s'emplir de larmes.

- Oui, bien sûr, mon ange… souffla-t-elle. Il pourra revenir.

Trop épuisé pour répondre, Fye sourit et s'endormit. Kurogane sentit la main de son père prendre la sienne.

- Allez viens, lui dit-il en l'entraînant.

- Je reviens quand ? demanda Kurogane qui ne voulait pas partir.

- Demain. Quand on reviendra voir ton grand-père.

- Promis hein ?

- Oui promis.

- Tu sais papa, Fye c'est un ange.

- Les anges n'existent pas mon fils.

- Si, ils existent, martela Kurogane qui ne voulait pas en démordre. Fye est un ange. Et il aura bientôt des ailes et il pourra s'envoler vers le ciel !

Une drôle d'expression mêlée de douleur et de pitié passa sur le visage de son père qui ne répondit pas. Kurogane comprendrait bien assez tôt. Bien trop tôt….

**ooo**

Le lendemain, comme promis, Kurogane revint voir Fye après avoir rendu visite à son grand-père. Il trouva le petit garçon tout aussi seul que le jour précédent. Mais il semblait aussi plus fatigué que la veille et se contenta de sourire sans bouger à la venue de son nouvel ami.

- Je croyais que tu reviendrais pas… avoua-t-il doucement.

- Pourquoi je reviendrais pas ? demanda Kurogane, offensé.

- Si ton grand-père guérit bientôt, tu reviendras plus me voir…

- Mon grand-père ne guérira pas.

La phrase résonna comme un couperet et fit sursauter Fye.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il est vieux tu sais, lui dit Kurogane. Et très malade. Mon papa dit qu'il va bientôt monter au ciel.

- Tu es triste ?

Kurogane haussa les épaules.

- Un peu… pas trop…. Je ne le connais pas très bien mon grand-père. Il était déjà vieux quand je suis né.

- Les grands-pères, c'est toujours vieux…

- C'est vrai.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Kurogane ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il avait envie de lui poser mille questions et en même temps, il avait peur de le déranger. Il avait l'air tellement fatigué !

- Dis Kuro-chan…

- Hm ?

- Tu crois que je vais monter au ciel moi aussi ?

Un frisson glacial parcouru Kurogane qui s'en étonna. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Mais bizarrement, il fut incapable de trouver une réponse. La tête de Fye dodelina doucement et il ferma les yeux.

- J'ai peur tu sais… murmura-t-il. J'ai peur de monter au ciel.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as le vertige ?

- Tu sais pas ce que c'est monter au ciel hein ? Si je monte au ciel, je reviendrais pas… Je reverrais plus papa, maman et Yui. Et je te reverrais plus toi…

- C'est pas vrai ! s'écria alors Kurogane, en proie à la panique. C'est pas vrai, pourquoi tu dis des bêtises comme ça ? T'es obligé de revenir ! T'as pas le droit de partir comme ça ! Eh Fye ?

Mais le petit garçon ne bougeait plus, trop affaibli pour faire quoi que ce soit.

- Fye ? Eh, Fye ! Réveille-toi !

- Ne crie pas si fort petit, dit soudain une voix douce.

Kurogane fit volte-face et se retrouva face à une jolie infirmière aux longs cheveux noirs.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-il farouchement.

- Il est très fatigué. Il dort. Il ne faut pas crier comme ça, sinon, tu vas le fatiguer encore plus, tu comprends ?

Kurogane rougit violemment et regarda Fye d'un air anxieux.

- Il dit qu'il va monter au ciel et qu'il reviendra pas… C'est pas vrai hein ?

Les grands yeux suppliants de l'enfant firent hésiter l'infirmière. Fort heureusement, une voix grave et profonde retentit à ce moment là.

- Kurogane ?

- Papa !

Le petit garçon courut se jeter dans les bras de son père qui le souleva et salua l'infirmière.

- Nous y allons Kurogane, lui dit Monsieur Suwa. Dis au revoir à ton ami.

- Je reviens demain Fye ! dit-il d'une voix un peu plus forte en agitant la main. Dors bien ! Je te ferai un dessin si tu veux !

Monsieur Suwa prit soin de fermer la porte et rejoignit sa femme.

- Dis papa, demanda Kurogane, obstiné, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Fye dit qu'il va monter au ciel et qu'il reviendra pas. Tu crois que c'est vrai ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu sais Fye est très malade. Les docteurs ne savent pas s'ils vont arriver à le guérir.

- Mais il guérira forcément ! Il peut pas monter au ciel, il est pas vieux comme grand-père !

- Les enfants aussi peuvent monter au ciel mon cœur…

- Non, pas Fye ! asséna Kurogane. Il va guérir. Et demain, ça ira déjà mieux, tu vas voir.

Son père n'insista pas, comprenant que l'enfant refuserait en bloc toute allusion, aussi minime soit-elle, à la mort de Fye. De fait, à peine furent-ils rentrés que Kurogane se jeta sur sa boîte de crayons de couleurs et commença avec application le dessin qu'il avait promis à Fye…

**ooo**

L'état du grand-père de Kurogane avait encore empiré lorsqu'il vint le voir le lendemain avec ses parents. Il n'ouvrait même plus les yeux, ne parlait plus et ne l'avait même pas reconnu. Sa maman avait pleuré en le voyant, bien qu'il ne fut pas son père à elle. Le petit garçon, refusant de pleurer, avait demandé la permission de retrouver Fye, après avoir embrassé son grand-père. Permission qui lui fut accordée de bonne grâce par son père, qui avait comprit que son fils désirait fuir l'atmosphère oppressante de la petite chambre.

Ce fut presque en courant, son dessin précieusement serré dans sa main, que Kurogane alla retrouver Fye. Il poussa la porte de toutes ses forces et lança joyeusement :

- Fye ! Je t'ai apporté ton dess…

Sa voix mourut soudainement dans sa gorge. Le lit était vide. Fye n'était pas là. Une terreur indicible s'empara alors de l'enfant qui se rua dans le couloir à la recherche d'une infirmière. Par chance, il tomba sur celle qui s'était occupée de Fye la veille. Il courut droit vers elle et s'accrocha au bas de sa robe.

- Il est où Fye ? demanda-t-il. Il est pas parti hein ? Je sais même pas où il habite ! Il serait pas parti sans me le dire hein ?

L'infirmière regarda Kurogane d'un air désolé et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

- Fye a fait un malaise, expliqua-t-elle. Il ne se sent pas bien du tout. On a dû le transporter dans une autre chambre.

- Je peux le voir ?

- Les médecins s'occupent de lui. Personne ne peut le voir pour l'instant, tu comprends ?

- Mais je voulais lui donner un dessin ! protesta le petit garçon en lui tendant sa feuille.

Le dessin représentait deux petits garçons, l'un blond et l'autre brun, se tenant par la main sous un soleil radieux. Au-dessus d'eux étaient inscrits leurs prénoms dans une écriture très enfantine.

- Il est très beau ton dessin, affirma la jeune femme en le lui rendant. Je suis sûre que Fye l'aimera beaucoup.

- Il sera de nouveau dans sa chambre demain ?

- S'il se sent mieux oui.

- Alors je reviendrai demain ! Si vous le voyez, vous pouvez lui dire ?

- Je lui dirai, promit l'infirmière.

- Mais vous lui dites pas pour le dessin hein ? C'est une surprise !

- Tu as fait un dessin ? Je n'ai rien vu du tout !

La jeune femme lui fit un clin d'œil et Kurogane lui répondit par un sourire radieux. Il partit ensuite en courant retrouver ses parents. L'angoisse le reprit brièvement lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant la chambre de Fye mais il ne s'attarda pas. Fye reviendrait demain. Il en était certain.

**ooo**

Le lendemain, Kurogane était proprement intenable. Il passa l'heure de visite à son grand-père à se trémousser sur sa chaise et à jeter des regards à la porte. Lorsque son père lui donna l'autorisation d'aller voir Fye, il en aurait hurlé de joie. Mais il n'en fit rien et se précipita vers sa chambre, manquant de bousculer violemment un jeune couple et son enfant au passage. Il s'inclina brièvement pour s'excuser et, au moment où son regard croisa celui du petit garçon, son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Devant lui se tenait la copie conforme de Fye, au trait près. Les yeux rougis et pleins de larmes, il regardait Kurogane d'un air surpris.

- Viens Yui, lui dit alors sa mère d'une voix brisée en le prenant par la main.

Yui…. Le temps que Kurogane assimile l'information, les parents de Fye s'éloignaient déjà. Yui tourna une dernière fois la tête pour vriller son regard à celui de Kurogane puis ils disparurent au coin d'un couloir. Sonné, Kurogane resta un moment là, les bras ballants, ne sachant ce que devait signifier la présence des parents de Fye ici. Fye lui avait bien dit que ses parents ne pouvaient passer que le soir à cause de leur travail. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient déjà là ? Et pourquoi est-ce que Yui pleurait ?

« Fye doit avoir guéri ! se dit alors Kurogane, rempli d'un espoir nouveau. Il est guéri et c'est pour ça que ses parents sont là et Yui pleure de joie ! Ca ne peut être que ça ! »

Radieux comme jamais, il redoubla de vitesse et entra en trombe dans la chambre de Fye. Mais, comme la veille, son sourire mourut sur ses lèvres. Fye n'était toujours pas revenu. Il n'y avait que la jolie infirmière aux cheveux noirs qui faisait le lit. Etrangement, il lui sembla qu'elle aussi pleurait.

- Fye est pas là ? demanda Kurogane d'une petite voix.

L'infirmière se retourna et fit signe à Kurogane de s'approcher. Celui-ci s'exécuta et s'étonna du regard grave qu'elle posait sur lui.

- Il est où Fye ? tenta-t-il à nouveau.

- Tu te rappelles hier ? Je t'avais dit qu'il ne se sentait pas bien du tout.

- Il est toujours dans l'autre chambre ?

- Non… Fye est monté au ciel cette nuit. C'est un ange maintenant…

Kurogane posa un regard tranquille sur l'infirmière dont les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

- Je savais que c'était un ange. Il voulait pas me croire, mais je lui avais dit.

Prit d'une impulsion, il posa la main sur sa poitrine, près de son coeur. Oui, il l'avait toujours su, mais alors pourquoi…. pourquoi ça faisait si mal là ?

**ooo**

Un doux soleil de printemps éclairait les allées du petit cimetière. Sous les frondaisons, un peu à l'écart, se dressait une petite tombe blanche, récente, recouverte d'un monceau de fleurs. Et si l'on approchait quelque peu de la stèle, on pouvait voir, posé sur une grande couronne, un dessin d'enfant représentant deux petits garçons, l'un blond et l'autre brun se tenant par la main. Et, chose étrange, le petit garçon blond avait les ailes d'un ange…


End file.
